


Let Go

by GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco doesn't know how to let go.  Harry shows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Go

The first time they had kissed it had been a bit of a mess; awkward and desperate.

  
He can still remember the way Harry had looked afterwards, the way his cheeks had flushed and his chest had heaved as he’d tangled his fists tightly in the front of Draco’s sweater as if afraid Draco might leave. His eyes had been so bright, so open, and Draco had never known anything more perfect in his entire life.

  
The first time Draco sucked Harry off had been a bit of a mess. It’d been just as awkward and just as messy. He’d been so anxious to please, a feeling so foreign to him, that he’d nearly thrown up from nerves; something Harry had thought had more to do with his own cock than Draco’s rapidly spiraling emotions. Unable to confess the truth Draco had let Harry believe the first despite the embarrassment he’d been so sure would come.

  
And true to form Harry had been embarrassed, painfully so, but he’d also been determined and kind and so god damn patient Draco had nearly lost it. And when Harry had said sunk to his knees in front of Draco with a whispered “I’m not afraid” Draco could only be glad that Harry was so occupied with his mouth over Draco’s cock that he couldn’t see the tears he was holding back.

  
Afterwards, Harry had risen to his feet with a shaky smile as he’d wiped off the side of his mouth asking how it was and Draco had been unable to find a single word to explain how he’d felt. The words on the tip of his tongue had felt insignificant and insincere. Instead he’d crashed his lips against Harry’s so forcefully he’d actually split Harry’s bottom lip. Except Harry hadn’t look upset, he’d looked happy, so happy just to have had Draco touching him and kissing him and Draco knew it was only a matter of time until he fell completely.

  
The first time they had sex, Draco had expected fumbling hands and needy kisses. Instead Harry had touched him reverently, as if afraid he might break. His hands had touched Draco everywhere, trailing from the curve of his ear down his quivering chest and across his hips, pausing to worship his way down Draco’s hips and thighs until he reached the back of Draco’s knees and still he hadn’t stopped. Harry had spent so long mapping Draco’s body with his hands and mouth that He had nearly come undone and only years of practiced self control had given him any semblance of composure.

  
The entire encounter had been full of a gentleness he hadn’t known Harry possessed; a gentleness he hadn’t known he needed.

  
And as he’d closed his eyes, fully expecting the return of fingers near his arse he’d instead felt fingers at his chin tilting his head up as Harry whispered “look at me, Draco” and it was all Draco could do to watch as Harry had prepared himself instead.  
It had been so completely unexpected, so erotic, he hadn’t known what to do with himself. Once he was ready, Harry had made sure that Draco set the pace, but Draco had understood with gut wrenching clarity that he was not the one in control.  
Somehow, this boy, this man, in front of him had owned him more completely than he’d ever thought possible. He somehow felt completely worshiped and ripped apart all at once.

  
“Let go,” Harry had whispered, sensing every emotion he’d spent months trying to hide.

  
And as he’d pressed into Harry he’d finally realized, without a shadow of doubt, that he wasn’t waiting to fall because he had fallen a long time ago.

  
He’d been waiting for someone to catch him.


End file.
